


King For a Day

by EarthToQuinne



Series: Begin Again [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Flirting, Gee is a shameless flirt, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Getting Together, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, frank is a sweetheart, gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthToQuinne/pseuds/EarthToQuinne
Summary: After a messy breakup, Gee goes out all dolled up to make herself feel better.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Begin Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767574
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	King For a Day

Staring into the mirror of his vanity, Gerard let his long dark hair down for the first time all day and hummed happily as it cascaded over his shoulders. As he lined his eyes with thick black eyeliner, he couldn’t help but smile. Dressed in all black, in the shortest skirt he owned, a crop top and fishnets, in his stiletto boots, with his lips painted red, he was a knockout. And he knew so. 

As he slipped on a choker and curled his hair, he marveled at how pretty he looked. With a little bit of foundation, lipstick and _a lot_ of glitter, he felt powerful. He felt a sense of control he didn’t have in his day-to-day and a fierceness that only seemed to exist when he put on a dress. It took him about an hour to finish getting ready and then he left his apartment with a newfound sway to his hips. 

It had been so long since he’d been able to do this. So long since he’d felt so comfortable and in control of his own body. There was a slight twinge of panic at the back of his mind that he ignored. He had been used to this feeling back when dressing up for himself like this came in cycles. Back in college, there used to be days, even weeks at a time where Gerard would dress up every night and go out as someone else. That is until the shame would ease back in and he would shove all of his beautiful things into the back of his closet and pretend like this was just some weird phase. But it always came back, that feeling in his chest that he just couldn’t seem to fully shake. And when it came around again, it was always stronger than before.

The Uber driver casually flirted and made eyes at Gerard until he opened his mouth and his voice was lower, raspier than what he’d expected. This was something Gerard was used to- being shunned by straight men who had been “tricked” into finding him attractive. It used to boost his ego when he realized that he passed well enough to be seen as a cis woman. But now it just made him feel confused and unsettled. Like he was a fake, a fraud, in more ways than one.

Determined not to let it bother him, Gerard just rolled his eyes and settled into the backseat, crossing his legs and scrolling through his phone absentmindedly. When the car arrived at the club, Gerard took his time collecting his things and climbing out of the car. He sent one last flirtatious wave to the driver who just rolled his eyes and drove off. 

Gerard could already hear the thumping of the bass outside of the club as he stood on the sidewalk in the glow of the neon lights. Setting his shoulders back and slinging his purse over his shoulder, Gerard sauntered up to the entrance, relishing in the way his heels clicked against the pavement. Even as he waited in line, Gerard could feel heads turning, eyes wandering to stare in his direction. He smirked to himself and pretended not to notice. 

The bouncer grinned at Gerard as he got to the front of the line, recognition flashing across his features. “Gee! Hi! It’s been a while. I was afraid you were gone for good.”

Gerard smiled as he handed over his ID, simply a formality at this point. “No, I could never leave this place. Besides, I’d miss you too much, Marcus,” he teased, and gave Marcus his most flirtatious smile as a neon blue armband was placed on his wrist. 

The man chuckled amicably. “Oh stop it! You’ll make a boy blush.”

“I can do more than just that, honey,” Gee purred, winking in Marcus’ direction as she strutted into the club. When she got inside, the music washed over her like a wave and she felt all of the tenseness and anxiety from the week fall from her shoulders. It didn’t matter that Mikey was mad at her, that she’d been late for work that morning and gotten yelled at by her boss, or that she spent most of her Friday nights alone in her apartment, listening to breakups songs and eating pints of ice cream in the dark whilst crying. 

She was going to have a good night goddammit. Even though she was going to be dancing alone tonight, she didn’t feel lonely. Sure, she was still a little sad. But the kind of sad that just lingers on the edges of everything, slowly fading away like a bruise. It still hurt when she pressed, but if she kept busy, she forgot it was ever there at all. 

Gee moved into the dance floor immediately, losing herself in the music, letting all of the different colors, sounds, and sensations pull her under. She swayed her hips to the beat, feeling the velvet brush across her thighs as she put up her arms and let the last of her pain seep out onto the multicolored tiles. She used to come here all the time when she first moved to this city to attend college and knew no one. She'd been walking back to campus one night after work when she'd stumbled upon The Oasis, shining like a rainbow beacon in her dark, gray world. She now knew all the staff by name and they knew hers- well they knew _just_ Gee and that was close enough. 

As ironic as it seemed, when Gerard came to this place, dressed to the nines in women's clothes and drugstore makeup, he felt like he didn't have to hide. Like everything was out in the open. Like he was the best, most honest version of himself, no matter how messy or weird it was. 

Gee's ex-boyfriend, Alex, had vehemently hated this place, said it was tacky, crowded, and shady as hell because of the fact that the bathrooms had no doors. As if that wasn't a basic description of nearly _every_ bar in Jersey, let alone the best gay club in their neighborhood. So when they started dating, Gerard stopped coming here. And he put Gee back in the closet where she belonged. At the time he had tried to hide how devastated he was. Now he was grateful because this place was one of the only places that hadn't been stained by bad memories. 

Gee caught herself getting lost in her own head again as the song switched to something with a faster tempo, but for the first time in a while, she felt okay. She was alone with just her thoughts and the music on the crowded dance floor, with nothing to run from, nothing to hide. 

Gee danced until her feet hurt and her lungs ached and she walked over to the bar with her heels in her hand. Anaya smiled warmly at Gee as she sat down at the bar.

"Hiya, lady! How've you been?" She exclaimed as she got to work mixing Gee's usual- a diet Coke with a splash of grenadine and a little rum with a bright red cherry bobbing on the surface. She eyed the finished drink for a moment thoughtfully and then plopped a little rainbow umbrella into the glass. 

"I've been… good," Gee said with a smile as she fished around in her purse to hand Anaya a five-dollar bill. She was surprised to find that she actually believed those words, that they weren’t just a default setting anymore. 

"That's great. You look good," she said with a warm smile. They chatted for a little bit longer, just catching up as Gee sipped her drink until a line of people came from the dance floor and sat down at the bar. 

Gee sat there quietly, just enjoying her own company, shoes in her lap, tapping her bare feet along to the music. She almost didn't notice him come up beside her, he slipped through the crowd so easily and with purpose. But when she turned her head she found herself looking into the eyes of a man so beautiful, it made her stomach hurt. 

His hazel eyes were bright and friendly as he smiled warmly at her. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, with the genuine air of a gentleman. 

She barely found time to remember her composure, she was too busy trying to commit all of his tattoos to memory and take in all of his edges and curves. "No, go ahead, sugar," she replied with her own smile, unable to stop the flirtatious edge from coming out once more. 

He smiled as he pulled himself up onto the stool, his legs dangling off the floor in the most adorable way. She was unable to stop from asking herself if she would possibly have to bend down to kiss him. Once he'd ordered his own drink- something pink and fruity that Alex would’ve said was for “fags”- he turned back to Gee and said, "Forgive me if this is out of line, but I've wanted to tell you how gorgeous you look all night."

Gee felt her cheeks reddening and smiled broadly as she stirred her drink with one manicured finger before looking up at the man again. "You're already buttering me up before you even tell me your name? That's bold."

This elicited another chuckle. "Frank. Frank Iero," he said simply and extended his hand. 

She accepted and placed her fingers into his palm, splaying them out and shaking half-heartedly. His palm was warm and his grip firm, his hands bigger than she expected. "Gee."

" _Just_ Gee?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Gee downed the rest of her drink and quickly slipped her heels back on. "For now. Maybe I'll tell you more if I think you deserve it," she said flirtatiously, tossing him a smile over her shoulder before returning to the dance floor, letting herself get enveloped by the crowd.

She didn't expect to see him again but kind of hoped that she did. It had been a long while since she had a boy hanging onto her every word, every movement, though she didn't necessarily get that vibe from Frank when she eventually found him again on the dance floor. He didn't follow her really, they just happened to be within close proximity. They started dancing together, not talking, just laughing and singing along to the music until they were both out of breath and headed back over to the bar again. 

Conversation began between them easily after that, though Gee was unsure who spoke first. They talked about easy things, like their favorite bands, comics, television shows and there was no rush to go anywhere or do anything more. It almost felt like they came here together, on a date, especially when Frank insisted on buying her a drink. They sat at the bar for hours, just talking and getting progressively tipsier. 

At some point, Gee found herself gravitating closer to Frank until their knees touched and their eyes wandered. She didn't quite remember how she ended up pressed up against the wall in a hallway near the end of the bar with Frank's mouth warm and wanting against her own. But she was quite satisfied with the turn the night had taken. 

She had met Alex at a club like this, back when she was still exploring who she was, still carrying around that old shame that had made it so easy for him to control her. If he were here right now he probably would’ve called her “easy” or “stupid,” among all of the other insults that he called her like they were pet names. As Frank moved his hands to her waist, Gee found herself thinking about everything she had been trying to get over by coming here and simply kissed Frank harder. 

Frank was an excellent kisser and as the night went on, he proved to be even more of a gentleman than before. At first, Gee thought it was just an act, but as they made out in the hallway, his hands stayed planted firmly on her hips and he seemed in no hurry to move things along. Even though Gee very much wanted to. She stuck her tongue in his mouth without warning and he made an adorably surprised sound against her lips but accepted it gladly. His grip subtly tightened on her waist and a small thrill shot up her spine. 

Kissing Frank made Gee forget that she wasn't a normal girl. That the night would eventually take a turn, like it almost always did. Although she had gotten a few odd looks when entering the club, Gee did pass very well most of the time, the makeup and dark lights helped too... And Frank made no indication that he suspected a thing. Plenty of girls came to gay bars and hooked up with guys. Because _hello_ , bi women existed, too. But the thought nagged at her as their kissing got increasingly hotter and Gee wanted nothing more than to pull Frank closer to her, to take him home. 

Still, she pulled away abruptly, much to Frank's surprise. "Is something wrong, Gee?"

"I um… I don't really um… do this a lot," she started awkwardly. 

"Making out with random people in clubs, you mean?" Frank supplied. 

"Yeah. I'm not really that kind of girl. Usually."

"Usually?" Frank's smile was sly and goofy. 

"But you're really cute and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to take you home tonight."

"So why don't you?" Frank's hand was on her hip again and she could feel the warmth of his palm through the fabric. He looked so genuine, so kind. She played through the scenario in her head what would happen if things went wrong. They were near the bar, within earshot of Anaya, who Gee knew and trusted. She came here all the time so everyone knew her and her situation. If she needed help, it was right there. The worst that could possibly happen was that Frank could break her heart. She could survive that once, and she could do it again. 

"I-I need to be honest with you. I-I'm um…" she worried at her lip, uncaring if she got lipstick on her teeth. It was probably all over her face anyway at this point if Frank's was any indication. "I'm transgender," she said finally. Frank's expression doesn't change or lose any of its light. 

"Okay, what are your pronouns?" he asked, not skipping a beat. 

"She/Her right now. But I'm okay with He or They, too. I'm um... genderfluid." Most people would be confused or shocked. But Frank didn't even seem phased.

“Cool! I meant to ask, I usually do when I meet new people but…” he exhaled sharply through his nose and laughed. “I got distracted by how pretty you were.”

Goddammit, now she was blushing again and forgetting her previous nerves and suddenly felt brave again. “You’ve already got me buying what you’re selling, honey, you don’t need to keep buttering me up,” she said with a giggle, as she wrapped her arms around Frank’s neck, dangling there lightly and not wanting to let go. 

“Well, if you get to know me, you’ll find out I often tell it like it is,” he replied easily.

Gerard snorted. “That’s awfully forward of you, Mr. Iero!”

“You like it though,” he pointed out, and damn it, he was right. She was already too far gone to play her usual game of cat and mouse. 

“Maybe, I do,” she smiled and Frank chuckled, leaning in to fill the small space between them, lips meeting lightly. 

“Can I get your number?” he asked before he had even fully pulled away from her mouth. Gee laughed again, already fishing around in her purse for a pen. She came up short, save for a tube of the lipstick she was wearing. She gently grasped his arm, looking for a section of clear skin, not completely marked by tattoos, and uncapped the tube with a soft “pop.” Frank watched in awe as Gee wrote the digits on his arm in bright red, already melting beneath her hands. So maybe she hadn’t completely lost her touch...

Once she was done, Gee capped her lipstick and tossed it back into her purse. A final kiss pressed to Frank’s cheek signaled her departure, before she turned on her heel and started walking towards the exit. “I’ll see you 'round, honey,” she calls over her shoulder, not waiting for Frank’s response.

Her phone lit up almost as soon as she got back to her apartment, keys not even halfway to the lock. 

**Unknown number:** _Hope you got home safe, Gee. Didn’t get the chance to offer you a ride. <3_

Gee smiled as she quickly texted him back, feeling like she was going to float out of her body and drift off into the cloudless sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a lot more slutty and a lot less fluffy, but the story kind of started to write itself and I just went with it. This is one of the many things I've written that have been sitting in a folder on my computer collecting dust as I agonize over making them perfect. And that's lame! So here it is- short, sweet, and imperfect.
> 
> I'm definitely going to be writing another short thing with these characters later because I love the dynamic between them and want to flesh out Gee's backstory a little more. But until then, enjoy! <3


End file.
